clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stevie Falcon International Airport
Sancho, you have made a common error that everyone makes regarding Dorkugal. There are two islands in the nation, one shaped like Pi, and one swirly one that apparently is called Psi. Pi Island, with the exception of the Statue of Education, is completely covered by the Dorkugese Wooden Skyscraper. Psi Island is open, but contains Jerk and Ford settlements and that infamous Dorkugese Jungle. Thus, you'll have to place this airport on Psi Island, across the bay from the Skyscraper. As for air-traffic, you may be interested to know that not all controllers are stationed in a tower. Most are in little computer buildings in random areas, and each controller is assigned a certain area at a certain height, called "airspace". All planes in their airspace are that controller's responsibility, until they leave, then they become another controller's responsibility upon entering his airspace. There are a few controllers in the airport tower for the sake of the airport, whose airspaces overlap solely IN the airport. Most air-traffic controllers work in buildings, maintaining a certain airspace through their shift. I know this because my paternal grandfather served as an air-traffic controller for years, until his heart attack. Don't worry though, he's alive and kicking to this day. The most interesting thing, though, is that upon analyzing his heart attack's conditions, they ruled that his job had a part in the attack. Air-traffic controllers, according to an older edition of Guiness World Records, have one of the most stressful jobs on the earth. Though my paternal grandfather had nasty genetics warrenting a heart problem, and though he did have some health issues, the Department of Labor mandated his company to pay him Worker's Compensation, as he could never work in that job again. Coupled with Social Security Checks and Medicare, this compensation actually helped him in the long run. He has plenty of money thanks to it, though we all wish he didn't have the attack so young. I apologize for telling a family story when I was just correcting an OOC error in an airport article, but I'm a rambler. On a side note, I'm visiting my paternal grandfather tommorrow morning on Thanksgiving Day, and I will be there until mid-to-late Friday. We eat Thanksgiving there. I'm very excited! :D --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'd like to buy the world a Coke. † 22:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Couldn't you fit a hole in there, so it can stay in the Googolplex? Skyscrapers with airports = lol. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 00:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, in the opening scene of (the now canceled) movie version of QFTGW, the airport of Dorkugal was located on the top floor of the Googolplex Skyscraper. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 00:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Airport on the roof Well, that would be really dangerous, if a larger jet, tries to land, we might have a little problem with the rest of the penguins below us, all the noise and shaking , since the roof has to be flat and at least has to fit 4 km of space.